


My heart runs to you

by xxxshuaholic (meclanitea)



Series: Falling For U [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/xxxshuaholic
Summary: Mingyu is tired and finds comfort in Minghao.





	My heart runs to you

**Author's Note:**

> I became soft after writing the angsty fic so here we are. No angst, I promise!!!!!
> 
> Set during the post-Clap, pre-Thanks period (basically Jan 2018)

 

It’s been a hard day.

Mingyu enters his room and mutters an “I’m back” before plopping, face first, onto his bed. The sweat clings onto his skin in the most uncomfortable way possible (even though it’s winter and it he shouldn’t be perspiring at all, but to be fair, he has several layers on and he’s entered a building with good heating), but he’s too physically tired to get up.

The door creaks open.

“Hey, you’re back.”

Mingyu doesn’t need to get up and turn his head to know that it’s Minghao speaking to him. He can recognize that accent and tone anywhere. Even when they’re whispering, the other boy’s voice rings clearly in Mingyu’s head.

Mingyu groans.

He feels the weight of the bed shift as Minghao settles down beside him. His roommate starts patting Mingyu’s hair, and Mingyu decides it’s nice.

It’s actually been a pretty great day. He went around with Seungkwan for Battle Trip and it’s been an enriching experience for sure, and he’d like to do it again some time. It’s not every day you can go around your with your best friend like that, even if it’s for television’s sake.

It’s just that, how fun the show was is proportional to how dead Mingyu feels right now. If it isn’t for him feeling all sorts of gross, he’d have not fought the urge to fall asleep upon impact on his bed.

He spares a glance at Minghao, still running his fingers through Mingyu’s hair. Maybe Mingyu’s happy he’s still awake after all.

“You look like you had fun.”

Mingyu yawns. “Yeah, I did.”

“You’re gonna hate yourself if you fall alseep without washing up, Gyu.” Minghao laughs. Mingyu already knows it at this point, but the way his heartbeat accelerates with such a simple thing, pretty much confirms how whipped he is.

“Help me get up,” Mingyu whines.

“Oh come on, you want the one with the back problem to carry you up?”

Mingyu pouts and makes fake sulking noises. Minghao starts rubbing at Mingyu’s back, trying to coax the much larger boy into standing up.

“Alright Gyu, turn around, I’ll help you up.”

Mingyu strains his neck, trying to peek if Minghao has really gone up. In the next few seconds, Mingyu hears the rustling of Minghao getting off of the sheets. Mingyu sighs in defeat and pushes himself to roll onto his back. He lifts his arms barely above his body and snickers when he hears Minghao click his tongue.

“You’re lucky I love you, you know that?”

Minghao grips his hands and pulls until Mingyu is sitting at the edge of the bed. Before Minghao lets go, Mingyu grabs at this back for a full-on bear hug.

“Hey! Kim Mingyu!”

“I’ve missed you,” Mingyu whispers as he nuzzles right at Minghao’s chest.

Minghao sighs and drapes his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders.

“We literally sleep beside each other every night,” he says softly.

“I miss seeing you in the schedules.” Mingyu lifts his head up to look at Minghao. Rather than looking annoyed, his friend has cracked a sad smile at him. Even without Minghao saying anything, Mingyu knows how the boy feels about his whole injury. There’s no reason to feel guilty or rushed to recover, but he still does.

Mingyu wants to kiss that smile away to replace it with a happy one.

“I miss you even more than carats do,” Mingyu says to lighten up the mood. He smiles widely with all of teeth showing.

Minghao giggles. He cups Mingyu’s face and the larger boy leans into the longer slender fingers without even thinking about it. Minghao’s hands are rough from all the training, yet they’re warm. They’re warm and inviting and Mingyu hopes they can just stay like this.

Minghao locks eyes with Mingyu and his whole face loosens up. “Don’t worry about me. I’m resting as much as I can.”

Minghao strokes Mingyu’s hair with his other hand. If Mingyu gets this sort of service every time he has a tiring day, then he sure as hell hopes that his schedule gets busy soon.

Minghao hovers above him before pressing his lips onto Mingyu’s forehead. “I missed you too.” It happens so fast that Mingyu really did just blink, and it is over. Nonetheless, he feels like he’s floating.

Before Mingyu gets to say anything, Minghao pinches his cheeks and grins.

“Now get up! I’m starting to sweat too!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there's like minor angst but it's super minor. I really do hope Hao doesn't feel guilty about his injury or I will virtually send him all my love because he deserves the world.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
